


Forbidden

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat Perona, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fox Ichiji, Fox Reiju, Fox Sanji, Fox Zeff, Lion Shanks, M/M, Panther Luffy, Panther Mihawk, Tiger Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: The rivalry between the Felines and the Canines have been going on for years. But. A sudden change of fate.... might have them at peace.





	1. Stream

The rushing cool stream. It was served as a divider. One species on one side and one on the other. Wasn’t too hard. As long as one doesn’t cross the stream. It was a common ground for the both of felines and canines to hunt in peace for food or drink. Or even bathe. 

Shanks was the leader of his pride. His pride consists of not all lions. No. his husband and his son were both panthers. His daughter a Persian cat and his oldest son, a tiger. 

Now they were half breeds. Having the tail, ears, claws, and the hind legs of there animal they were half of. Along with some fur down there back. As it goes for the same for the canine family. Both bearing the same traits. 

The tiger grumbled awake to his pesky younger sister flicking his ear. The elder cracked open his eye and looked to the powder pink feline sitting on her heels. Her hand swiped at the tigers ear earning the elder to flick his ear. And the gold earrings to chime in return. 

“Zoro. I want to go out and pick some berries but daddy won’t let me go alone so he wants you to come with me.” she hummed, unknowing a small plan was forming

“Ugh. Perona.” Zoro growled, “Why can’t Luffy take you?” 

“Cause daddy wants YOU to take me. Luffy will just cause trouble. Zoro please.” Perona whined. Earning the tiger to groan folding his ears back. 

“Fine! Fine! Let’s go you big baby.” Zoro grunted. Perona grinned getting up as Zoro got up and stretched. Perona then frowned yanking on his ear. 

“I”m not a baby!” 

The two of them headed out and into the forest. Zoro always carried three daggers on him. All three on his hip. Perona wasn’t the type to fight mostly. She was more into the medical field. But she wasn’t very good at it. So she had to be escorted pretty much everywhere. 

“So the best berries are behind the waterfall. I need you to escort me over there.” Perona motioned to said waterfall. But before Zoro could object Perona had already headed under the falls. Zoro trudged behind her. Perona was off gathering berries in a small bush but something moved earning Zoro’s attention. He perked up to a blonde fox bathing himself under the falls. Zoro’s eyes kept to his body. All that pale skin, the gorgeous color of gold, white, and black fur he had. And the beauty mark he beared on his shoulder. Perona took his side a moment later with a small handful of berries in her basket. She held a soft grin on her lips. 

“Zoro, what’s wrong? You seem to be speechless.” Perona hummed, “Have you never seen a fox before?” 

Zoro swallowed thickly, his hands clenched together. Earning the golden ears pressed back on his head and the fox turned to them. His eyes locked onto Zoro for a second before turning away holding his arms. He pulled his tail into his lap as the fox pulled on his shorts and arm bracers. Along with his bow and arrows. Either of them said anything until the fox turned to them. Zoro’s gaze kept to his form. Especially his legs, his hind legs looked to go on forever and a day. And such a gorgeous color. Perona grinned to Zoro’s reaction from the young prince. Knowing her and Reiju’s plan was falling into place. Now they just needed a little. Push. 

“You shouldn’t be here Zoro.” He spoke harsh. Zoro snapped up to his face as he was making eye contact with him. Zoro furrowed. Knowing he had no idea who this fox was. Or how he knew his name.


	2. Chapter Two: Dusk

“Wait, who are you? How do you know my name?” Zoro persists. 

“As I stated before. You two shouldn’t be here and should leave.” The fox hissed. 

“Not until you tell me how you know my name! And who the hell are you.” 

The fox growled rubbing his temple then perked up to the opening between the water and the cave. He furrowed before turning to Perona and Zoro. 

“Shit.” Taking there arms he hid them behind the rockery in the cave. The fox focused on Zoro a moment before turning to the two of them, “Lay low for a second.” 

He got up and headed back to his spot back on the rock. Zoro pulled out one of his daggers and readied. Poking his head out a bit there was a tall lean fox that stepped in. He ran his hand through his red fur and crossed his arms. The golden fox perked up to him. 

“So this is where you have been? Sanji you got to stop wandering off, our father has been looking for you.” the red one gruffed. 

“Heh. Sorry Ichiji. I needed a bath.” Sanji grinned softly, “I’m almost done. you don’t need to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” 

“You don’t know what is out here. I can’t have you wandering off by yourself. You could get hurt or-” 

“Or get kidnapped. Yes yes I know. I’ll be fine. Please. Can I finish bathing.” 

The elder sighed then stepped away heading back to there pack. Sanji sighed in relief. Zoro and Perona poked out earning the attention of the golden fox. They got up as did Sanji. 

“Look you two shouldn’t be here. Ichiji might come back.” Sanji explained, “If my brother catches you here… lets just say it’s not gonna be good.” 

“So your name is Sanji.” Zoro spoke putting his dagger away. The fox rolled his one visible eye. 

“Yes yes, my name is Sanji. Now will the two of you leave before you get caught!” 

“Not until you tell me how you know my name!” 

“Yea Sanji. Tell him.” she purred folding her arms behind her back along with the basket. Sanji blushed to her intrusion. 

“I. I can’t tell you that. Just leave before my brother comes back.” Sanji spoke. 

He turned about to leave when Zoro grabbed his tail and pinned him to the wall. Sanji’s lips pressed in a line with a hue of pink across his face. 

“Hey let me-” 

“Tell me why you know me you piece of shit.” 

Sanji folded his ears back. Perona stood with a shit eating grin. Her plan was coming together beautify. 

“I can’t tell you.” Sanji grunted. 

“Why!” 

“Why does it matter! So what if I know your name! That’s all I know about you.” 

Perona laughed softly sitting on a rock and brushed through her tail. She earned the attention of the fox and tiger. 

“Sanji you don’t have to lie to him.” Perona grinned, “You know much more than that.”

Sanji kicked Zoro in the side before scrambling out of his grip. The tiger growled turning to him. Sanji rushed to the entryway of the cave and turned to them. 

“If you must know. You can meet me back here at dusk. But if your late. I’ll kill you.” 

Sanji then left as Zoro frowned turning to Perona standing up. She hummed slinging her basket onto her arm. She stepped up to Zoro and laced their arms together as they headed out of the cave. Zoro furrowed to her the entire time. 

“Why do you know so much about him?” Zoro grunted. 

“That's for me to know and for you to find out.” Perona hummed, “You seem so intrested in this fox.” 

“I. I’ve never seen one before.” Zoro stammers. 

“You like him don’t you?” Perona grinned. 

“Your looking into this way more than you need to.” 

“HA! I knew it! You have a crush on the fox! A true vixen for you huh?” 

Zoro rolled his eye as they headed back to there cabin. Shanks perked up from his seat as his children had returned from there trip. He grinned standing up and embracing them both. 

“And how was it?!” He grinned. 

“Good! I got berries!” 

As night fell. Zoro snuck out of his room to the forest. Not noticing the set of eyes watching him. Zoro headed back to the waterfall. Sneaking behind it. Sanji sat with a fire crackling in the darkness. Zoro went and sat with him. Sanji’s lips pressed in a line as he avoided eye contact. He grabbed a leaf tied off with vine and handed it to Zoro. 

“Thanks for coming to see me.” Sanji grunted. 

“What’s this?” Zoro asked. 

“It’s for you.” 

Sanji still didn’t even look at him. Zoro snapped off the vine with his claw and opened the leaves. Inside was fish and rice balled up into little triangles. Zoro furrowed and turned to Sanji. 

“Where did you-” 

“I made it.” Sanji grunted, “Reiju thought I should give you something for coming to see me.” 

Zoro sniffed it slightly before frowning to it. 

“How do I know this isn’t a trick to kill me?” Zoro hissed. Sanji turned to him with a cocked brow. 

“I would of done that a long time ago. Why would I waste perfectly good food to kill you? Now eat it before I take it back from you.” 

Zoro grumbled taking a bite of his prepared meal. Sanji turned away pressing his lips in a line and folding his ears back. Zoro finished the first one and went onto the second. And up until he finished belching slightly he licked his lips. 

“Not bad for a tobit chef.” Zoro hummed. Sanji snapped to him with a growl. 

“How do you know my favorite meal? How do you know who I am?” 

“It’s a long story. I hope you can stay for a while.” 

“I’ve got all night.” Zoro flashed a grin. Sighing Sanji pulled his tail into his lap and ran his claws through it. 

“But before I begin. What am I to you? Friend or foe?” Sanji asked cocking his head to him, “Would you trust me with your life? Or do you think I’d kill you once you turned your back.” 

“Seeing that you haven’t killed me yet. My judgement will remain until you give me a reason to change my mind. Until then. I trust you. For now.”


	3. Chapter Three: Kiss

Sanji chuckled to that answer. He sighed leaning back. His claws drumming against the the wooden log they sat on. There shadows dancing in the light of the fire. Zoro rested on his palm as Sanji was thinking. 

“Well…” Sanji started looking up to the cave ceiling, “When I was a cub. The war between our kind started. My father and his brothers fought hard. But my father had lost his leg during it. Ever since then. I’ve always hated your kind.” 

“Sanji. Who exactly are you?” Zoro asked. 

“I’m the third youngest of Zeff’s family. Sure I’m not his actual son. But. he found me floating down this river. He took me in and. Raised me to the man you see before you today. So. I’m pretty much the same as you.” 

“Where do I play in all this?” 

“Well. about a year ago. My father trained me to kill you. Since we have the same strength-” 

“Pft. I beg to differ.” 

Sanji rolled his eyes as Zoro chuckled softly. Sanji hummed throwing one of his legs up and knocked him off the log and onto the rocky floor. Zoro grumbled lying there. Sanji smirked down to him batting his tail against the log. 

“I’m not afraid of you.” Sanji hummed. 

“Whatever.” Zoro grunted. 

“Awe don’t be a poor sport.” 

Zoro grumbled as Sanji helped him up and plucked a peddle from his hair. He tossed it away before looking back to Zoro pouting slightly. 

“Since we have the same strength.” Sanji continued, “So one night. I set out, crossed over onto your land, and I found you. Lying in your hammock bed. But… I couldn’t kill you that night. So I set out the next morning. Finding you training with your father. And once he had left you to take a nap. I climbed down to finish you off.” 

Zoro frowned as Sanji looked down to his hands. 

“I’ve tried to kill you ten times. The other forty times I would come and watch you fight. You are so skilled and.” 

“Sanji. What stopped you?” 

He was silent. Zoro frowned to his silence. The fox scooted closer to him sighing he looked back up to the ceiling. His hand resting on Zoro’s. 

“At first I don’t know why I couldn’t kill you. I didn’t know why. I figured if I kept trying I could do it. But the more and more I came to visit you. The less and less I had the urge to finish you off. Then I saw your back for the first time.” Sanji said. 

“What’s wrong with my back.” 

“Nothing. Nothing at all it’s. You and I share the same beauty mark. I tried to figure out what it meant and. Then I figured out what it meant.” Zoro cocked a brow to him. Sanji sighed turning to him. He ran a claw over Zoro’s bottom lip and leaned in to kiss him softly. Zoro’s eye widened as Sanji pulled back and stood. 

“From this night on. I won’t see you anymore. I’ll leave you alone. Don’t follow me or I will kill you.” Sanji hissed. Then the fox left leaving the tiger sitting there with more questions and left unanswered questions. Zoro frowned resting on his palm. His mind stumbling and swirling of the fox. Telling himself he should go follow him. He needed to know. 

“Zoro?” 

He turned to the voice of a woman. Her fur was pink and fluffy. She looked to be the older sister of Sanji. She smiled softly going and sitting beside him. She held out her hand to him and smiled softly. 

“My name is Reiju. I’m Sanji’s older sister. And I’m friends with your sister.” she giggled. 

“Perona?” Zoro cocked a brow. 

“Yes. Perona and I met one day in the deadlands. We kind of hit it off since her and I look very similar. Fluffy. Pink. oh you know.” she chuckled into her palm. 

“Hm. I heard her mention you a few times. But. Why are you here?” 

“Well. Let’s just say. I’m watching over my baby brother. Do you share the mutual feeling for him?” Reiju asked, “Do you have a crush on my baby brother?” 

Sanji stepped away standing in the middle of a meadow. The stars watching over him as he felt that he had done everything wrong. He shouldn’t of kissed him. He should of just left him there without an answer. He should of killed him that first night. 

Then none of this would of happened.   
He wouldn’t of fallen in love with the eldest child of the Feline pride. 

Sanji turned back to the waterfall in the distance. The dimly lit fire was reflecting in the water. You could barely see it but. Sanji knew it was there. He was filled with pride as he was slightly glad he had kissed him. And maybe this feeling would go away.

Sanji headed into the forest and down the rocky path to his home. A large fire lit in the middle of many huts. He snuck down to run into his older brother. Ichiji frowned crossing his arms and cocking a curled brow to him. 

“Sanji. Where were you?” He asked. 

“I needed a walk. To clear my head.” Sanji hummed. 

“Well. Have you seen Reiju? Everyone is here besides her.” 

Sanji blinked then furrowed looking up at the rocky path. He turned back to Ichiji and shrugged. The red fox sighed rubbing his temple. 

“I can go out looking for her if you want me to.” Sanji said. 

“Sanji I.” Ichiji grumbled fighting with himself then sighed, “You can go look for her.” 

Ichiji pulled off his bow and arrows and handed it to Sanji. Who slung them over his shoulder and Ichiji patted his shoulder as Sanji went up the path and headed into the forest. 

Reiju sat closer to Zoro. The tiger’s ears pressed to his head. She placed her hand on his. Earning the tiger to perk up to her. 

“I have so many questions.” he grumbled. 

“And I can answer as many as you need. And some. Will be answered within time.” she said. 

Zoro nodded.


	4. Chapter Four: Answer

"Well. Let's just say. I'm watching over my baby brother. Do you share the mutual feeling for him?" Reiju asked, "Do you have a crush on my baby brother?" 

"What are you talking about?" Zoro cocked a brow. 

"Zoro. Sanji has feelings for you. He's fallen for you." 

Zoro blinked turning to the fire and touched his lip. Reiju smiled softly sitting back on her hands. 

"I see he kissed you." 

"There's no way. We're enemies. He was supposed to kill me. He... he..." 

"Why do you think your alive?" 

Zoro frowned looking to his lap. His mind swimming of the fox. That vixen that stole a kiss and left without any reason. They were told they were enemies. They were told to stay away from each other. But. everything seemed so. Right. Sanji seemed right. Having a forbidden relationship. Maybe this could be the end of the hatred for each other. And they could live together as one. 

"I just. I don't understand." Zoro said turning to her. 

"What is it?" Reiju asked. 

Reiju sat closer to Zoro. The tiger's ears pressed to his head. She placed her hand on his. Earning the tiger to perk up to her. 

"I have so many questions." he grumbled. 

"And I can answer as many as you need. And some. Will be answered within time." she said. Zoro nodded. 

"He kissed me and said something about my mark." Zoro asked. 

"Well. Our ancestors yours and mine. Believed that if you and another bare the same mark. A birthmark, or a mole or whatever. That the two of you are meant to be together. You and Sanji have the same mark on your shoulder. Sanj had always believed that his true love was going to be different and wasn't going to be someone who fell into his lap. And then. There's you. A tiger prince. Someone Sanji cannot have but fell in love with anyway." 

Zoro chuckled softly looking to his hands. Reiju smiled softly resting her elbow on her knee. 

"Something tells me you might have a mutual feeling for him too." she hummed. 

"Even if I did how would I see him without our families catching on? We can't be sneaking off to see each other then head back before dawn." 

"Still. Your here now." Reiju smiled. Zoro pursed his lips. 

"But, you both have sisters that can cover your tail. Live a little. And if you get caught you get caught. All our parents are gonna do is give you a slap on the wrist and that's it." 

"I guess you have a point. Even if I wanted to see him again he told me I couldn't see him anymore." 

"Doesn't mean you have to listen to him. What's he gonna do? Kill you? Trust me. Witnessing him try and come close to killing you. It's not gonna happen." 

"I guess you have a point."  

"So keep your eyes on the rocks. Sanji hides up there." Reiju got up and turned to him, "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" 

"Why are you helping us?" Zoro asked. 

"I just want my baby brother to be happy. I know you have a good heart Zoro. And it would be really risky to date the young prince of a forbidden kingdom." 

Zoro chuckled as Reiju and him parted ways. She headed back through the field and ran into her little brother. 

She raised her hands in surrender as Sanji held the bow and arrow between his fingers. He sighed in relief seeing her and strung the bow onto his back. He sheathed his arrow onto his back and crossed his arms looking to Reiju. 

"Where have you been?" Sanji grunted. 

"Oh. I was.... Around." She hummed. 

"What did you do?" 

"I didn't do anything." Giggling she pinched her brothers nose and wiggled his head, "Silly baby brother getting worried over nothing." 

"What. Did. You. do." Sanji hissed. 

They perked up to a wrestling in the bushes. As Ichiji poked out. He sighed in relief seeing the two. Sanj pulled himself from Reiju's grip and pouted. 

"Come. Our father is looking for us." he said.

The trio headed back home to their fathers hut. Zeff was an old fox. With a missing leg, his fur was a mix between white and light blonde. The old man sat upon his straw throne and hummed. Smiling to see his three children at home and safe and sound. They joined him in a meal of fish and some beans and rice. 

"Now, what adventures did you come across today?" Zeff hummed. 

"I patrolled the area finding more homes for our pack." Ichiji spoke. Zeff nodded as he turned to Sanji. 

"I just went to the river to take a swim. Then I started to dabble into some cooking stuff. I made some rice and fish. I was told it was really good." Sanji said. 

"You were told?" Zeff cocked a brow. 

"Why yes. Sanji has a great hand at cooking. He's going to be an expert like you one day papa." Reiju hummed. 

"And what did you do with your day my dear?" Zeff asked. 

"I went around logging more bugs into my book. I found more safe ones we can use for fishing. And or catching anything bigger." 

"Very well my children. With each passing day I grow more and more proud of you. Even if you decide to have your own relaxing day. Which is always best for you. Taking care of yourself is always on top priority." 

Sanji looked over to Reiju as Zeff went on about taking care of yourself over anything else. They spent that evening chatting and then. Zeff had to head to bed. They said there goodnights before the siblings headed off to there hut. Sanji frowned to Reiju escorting him to his. 

"What are you doing." Sanji grunted. 

"I just want to make sure you get home... safe and sound." She hummed. 

"Your freaking me out." 

"How did it go with Zoro?"


	5. Chapter Five: See Him Again

“How do you know about that.” Sanji hissed. 

“Sanji you can’t hide anything from me.” She hummed. 

The two headed inside Sanji’s hut who lit a small torch lamp in his room. Sanji turned to reiju as she sat on his bed. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he grunted. She frowned to him crossing her arms and legs. 

“Sanji. You can’t bottle this up. Something must of happened. You’ve been standoffish all night. What happened?” 

Sanji crossed his arms folding his ears back against his head. Reiju practically already knew what happened but. Wanted to hear it from the horses mouth. Sanji was dwelling on it. His tail swishing back in forth and was irritated. Reiju unfolded her arms and patted the spot next to her. Sanji took a seat on the bed and ran his claws through his tail. 

“He ran into me bathing under the waterfall this morning. Perona was there too.” Sanji started, “I called him by his name and he was shocked I knew his name. But good ol Ichiji had to butt in and I hid him behind a rock.” 

“Awe protecting your boyfriend from your big brother.” Reiju chuckled. 

“Hush.” Sanji snapped. Reiju chuckled motioning him to continue, “I. I told him he should leave but he persisted on wanting to know how I knew his name. So. I told him to meet me at the waterfall at dusk. Which by the way, he got there almost on time. He was a litttle late but. He came.” 

“Well then what happened?” she asked. 

Sanji was quiet this time. His hands between his legs and lowered his head slightly. His mind thinking over that kiss they shared. It was short and soft and.   
Sanji would give anything to live that moment again. He turned to Reiju then back to his lap. His sister placed her hand on his and smiled. Sanji sighed letting his tail bat softly beside him. 

“I told him everything, who I was. Where I came from. And. how I’ve tried to kill him ten times. And failed each and every attempt. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him the whole truth but. I sort of told him how I felt about him.” 

“Sort of?” Reiju cocked a brow. 

Sanji’s head lowered as his tail batted beside him harshly. His face a soft hue of pink. And his lips pressed in a line. Reiju beamed softly, her lips parted in eagerness of the next and juicy part of this love story. The question was. Is sanji even going to tell her? 

“What do you mean sort of? Like did you write him a note or. Did he not pick up on it? What happened?” Reiju asked. Sanji shook his head, he still looked on to his lap. 

“No no. Nothing like that. It’s worse.” he grumbled. 

Worse? 

“Sanji, you know you mate for life you-” He snapped to her with a flare of red across his face. 

“No! No. I didn’t. As much as I have wanted to. I didn’t. I.” Sanji hesitated as he felt his sisters gaze on him, “I kissed him.” 

Perona gasped sitting on the floor of Zoro’s room. He was propped up against his bed. Zoro had gone over the story of what had happened when Zoro met Sanji that night. 

“He kissed you! Oh! OH!” Zoro shushed her before rolling his eye. He tossed over on his bed with his back facing her. 

“Wait no Zoro! Tell me more!” She whined. 

“There’s not much more that happened. He kissed me then left.” Zoro shrugged. 

“That’s it? Your not gonna try and see him again?” Perona asked. 

“Even if I wanted to. I don’t know where to find him. I’d mostly get caught for being on their side. Now goodnight perona.” Zoro grunted. 

“But-” 

“Goodnight.” 

She grunted getting up and stepping out of Zoro’s room. Closing the curtain and headed to her room. Her ears flicked around trying to hear if any last of her family was awake. But. It seemed not. She grabbed her cloak and stepped out of her room and out of the cabin. 

“Well are you going to see him again?” Reiju asked.

“Of course not. After that embarrassing display I couldn’t. Besides. It’s forbidden anyway. I’m sure he wants nothing to do with me.” Sanji grumbled. 

“Sanji.” Reiju frowned. 

“If he did he’d come and find me. So until then. I give up.” 

He tossed over in his bed and huffed slightly. Reiju sighed and stroked his head before leaving the young prince be. Reiju headed to her hut and perked up to Perona sitting on her bed. She sighed lowering her hood as Reiju lit her lamp in her room. 

“Sanji isn’t cooperating. He doesn’t want to see Zoro again.” Reiju sighed sitting beside her. Perona grunted crossing her arms. 

“I don’t understand why they both have to be so stubborn all the time.” She huffed. 

“I’m sure they would hit it off if they met just one more time.” Reiju said turning to her. 

“I believe so too. Zoro said he would go after him again.” 

“Then we have to figure out how to get them to meet up again.” 

The two sat in thought each trying to figure out how to get their stubborn brothers out of there rooms. And out to see each other again. If only there was a common ground they could meet on. Then maybe. Just maybe. Sparks will fly yet again. Reiju perked up to an idea. 

“Sanji might sneak off to see Zoro train one last time. That’s how they will meet up again.” Reiju said. 

“Are you sure?” Perona asked, “What if he doesn’t. I don’t want to watch my brother get sweaty all over again.” 

“Perona you have to trust me on this. Try to get Zoro to train you on whatever it is he does then maybe. Just maybe. Sanji will rear his foxy head to see him one last time.” 

“How do you know he will come?” 

“A little lie can’t hurt.” 

“What are you gonna say?” 

Sanji’s ears perked up as Reiju was before him. She held his hands with her lip between her teeth. She looked clearly upset. 

“What is it?” Sanji asked. 

“You might want to sit down.” She spoke. Sanji and her sat down on his bed as Reiju sighed softly, “Sanji. Zoro is going out to war within the week. He might not make it back.”


	6. Chapter Six: White Lie

“What?” Sanji asked. His brows furrowed as she clutched onto Reiju’s shoulders. She nodded to that tiny white lie, “Zoro wouldn’t do that. He. would come back he. He.” 

“Why do you think they have been training him for this long?” Reiju asked. 

Sanji slowly loosened his grip on her before he was in complete and utter shock. She stroked his head with a small smile on her lips. He suddenly snapped up to her and held her arms. 

“I have to see him.” he said suddenly. 

Then left. 

“That worked better than I thought.” 

Perona peeked into Zoro’s room. Her lips pressed in a line as he was still asleep. His snores were loud, his blanket was on him haphazardly. Zoro always slept on his back, spreading himself wide and hung off his bed. He was a slob sleeper. Perona stepped into his room and snapped over his ear. He snapped awake and growled turning to Perona. 

“You again. What do you want?” Zoro hissed. 

“I want you to train me.” she said. 

“Train you? What the hell for? You can barely pick up a blade to eat.” 

“If you don’t I’ll tell daddy you saw the fox boy last night when you were supposed to be patrolling the outskirts.” 

Zoro frowned to her, sitting up he grumbled tossing away his blanket and climbed out of bed. Grabbing his daggers he strapped them to his hip. Perona grinned as Zoro stretched and they headed out. Perona and Zoro headed out to the meadow. Perona glanced around looking to the rockwork on the higher forest. Her eyes narrowed to a figure climbing up a tree. She hummed and stopped to a spot in the middle of the meadow. 

“I think right here should be okay.” Perona grinned. 

“Jeez you're being a pain in the ass today.” Zoro grunted. 

“I just figure this was a… better place for us.” 

“Alright. What do you want to learn?” 

Sanji furrowed seeing Perona with him. Why was she there? Zoro usually trains with his father. But. Why Perona. He crossed his legs pulling his tail up onto the branch he was sitting on. Sanji watched Zoro hand off one of his daggers to her and step back. 

“Do you know how to hold that?” Zoro asked cocking a brow. 

“Do I know how to hold that.” Perona grunted holding the knife improper. Zoro rolled his eye opening her hand and placed the dagger correctly in her hand. Once set in place he curled her finger around the handle and patted her hand. 

“Now do a stabbing motion.” Zoro justured. 

“Stabbing motion?” 

Zoro grumbled pulling one of his own blades out and thrusted it into the air. He turned to Perona who looked to the blade. She tried to mimic him but it only seemed to disappoint her older brother. 

“Let’s try something simpler.” 

Zoro took the blade from her and tied it off to his hip. Perona frowned crossing her arms. Zoro sat on the grass and looked up at her. 

“I want you to hunt for me.” Zoro said. 

“Hunt?” Sanji furrowed. He really was going. He was going to leave his family to hunt for themselves. Well Sanji figured Zoro was like Ichiji and did all the hunting for his pride. But passing it off to Perona. What about Luffy, he’s as strong as he is. And could easily bring back as much as he could but….

Why Perona? 

Zoro sighed as Perona was loudly sneaking up behind him. And as she pounced Zoro ducked to let her stumble and fall onto her back. Zoro crossed his arms cocking a brow to her. 

“I could hear you the whole time.” Zoro grunted, “Go try again and we will see how you do this time. And don’t bitch about the ground.” 

Perona grumbled slinking into the grass and went off. Zoro sat back on his hands and waited. But he could still hear her. She was being quieter yes but. 

“Stupid sticker bush.” she huffed. And as she pounced Zoro ducked again. She tumbled onto the grass before him and groaned. 

“Again don’t bitch and just attack.” Zoro sighed. 

“Fine then you show me how it’s done mr. expert.” 

“Fine. What do you want me to do?” 

“Hm. I saw a bird fly into that tree over there. I want you to scare it off for me.” Perona said crossing her arms. 

“Fine.” 

Zoro slunk down into the hight of the grass. 

Sanji furrowed seeing Zoro disapear into the grass. Perona soon turned to him in the tree with a wide old grin on her face.

Zoro snuck up to the tree and noticed Sanji. Sitting up on the branches keeping his eyes to the grass on the medow. Zoro grinned leaping up onto the branch earning the fox’s attention. Sanji snapped to him as Zoro grinned up at him. 

“Well, well. Couldn’t stay away huh?” Zoro grinned. 

Sani growled before the branch snapped. Sending the two tumbling down the hill and down into the meadow. Until they stopped into the meadow. Sanji opened his eyes as Zoro was above him with the branch on top of him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“I’m fine.” Sanji said. 

Tossing the branch off him Zoro helped Sanji up. Who licked his thumb and ran it across Zoro’s cheek. Cleaning off the dirt from his cheek. He soon pulled back before backing up and then darted up the hill.

“Hey!” Zoro called. 

Sanji stopped at the top of the hill before darting off and into the forest. Zoro grumbled turning to Perona. 

“Cover for me.” 

Zoro bolted up the hill and into the forest. He tried to follow Sanji who kept weeving through the thick trees and tired to stop him from following him. 

But. 

Zoro eventually lost the fox boy. 

He panted softly running a hand through his hair. Then noticed the tracks on the forest floor.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Old Willow Tree

Sanji sat up in a tree keeping an eye out if Zoro was dumb enough to follow him there. But. once nightfall hit. Sanji climbed down from the tree and headed to his pack. Reiju noticed him from weaving together what looked to be a basket. 

“Oh. Back so soon?” Reiju asked. 

“So Soon? It’s dusk.” Sanji said. 

“I know. I figured you and your little boyfriend were going to. Mess around.” Reiju hummed looking back to her basket. 

“He might of followed me here. I just hope he doesn’t run into Ichiji.” 

“What about me?” 

Sanji and Reiju turned to Ichiji, he crossed his arms and cocked a curled brow to them. Sanji flattened his ears and pressed his lips in a line. 

“I uh.” 

“Sanji doesn’t want to tell you he has a boyfriend.” Reiju commented. 

“A boyfriend? I mean I don’t care who you fell in love with. He better be a fierce man who could protect you from anything.” Ichiji grinned, “Who is he? Who is the lucky man?” 

“Er. we’re not official yet.” Sanji grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Ah. I see. Working it slow. Well if you need him to be pushed in the right direction let me know. I’ll knock some sense into him.” Ichiji chuckled cracking his knuckles he soon looked to the sky and sighed before turning to his siblings. 

“Come on pops wants us for dinner.” 

Sanji and Reiju followed Ichiji down to there fathers hut and inside. They greeted him with love and went to eat with him. Talking about there day and Sanji kept mostly quiet. 

“And where have you been all day?” Zeff asked. 

“I’ve been wandering. Collecting my thoughts.” Sanji hummed.

“Sanji has a boyfriend.” Ichiji butted in.

“Ichiji.” Sanji grunted. 

“Oh? Sanji who has caught your attention?” Zeff asked. 

“I. I.” 

Sanji noticed Zoro poking in from outside the window. His eyes widened as Zoro soon smirked and then disappeared into the night. 

“I have to go. Goodnight.” 

Sanji darted from the hut to the outside. His eyes scanned the area before he sighed. Rubbing his forehead he assumed he was imagining things. Zoro couldn’t of found him out here. He gets lost. Easily. Especially if he was hiding in the tree the entire time. There was no other way for Zoro to cross their territory without being seen. 

“I should rest.” Sanji muttered. 

Sighing he headed back to his hut. When suddenly he was pulled behind a tree and against a broad chest. Zoro covered his mouth as he glanced over his shoulder. Sanji struggled and squirmed in his grip but Zoro wouldn’t budge. Sanji bit his hand having Zoro hiss and Sanji gasp for air. 

“Are you trying to kill me.” Sanji snarled softly, “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here. What if someone catches you.” 

Zoro chuckled leaning against the tree and crossed his arms. 

“No one has caught me yet. Unless your worried I’m gonna get caught.” Zoro grinned. 

Sanji’s lips pressed in a line. Grunting he grabbed Zoro’s wrist and lead him down a small path. Both keeping an eye out for any of Sanji’s pack wandering around. Once they got far enough from Sanji’s territory they didn’t have to worry much longer. Sanji let go of Zoro’s wrist as he opened up a curtain of vine he motioned Zoro to go in. Which Zoro complied. Glancing around Sanji headed under letting the vines conceal the two inside. There was a small pond between the roots of the willow tree. Zoro sat on one of the roots as Sanji joined him moments later. 

“Why did you come here? You could of been easily been caught by my brother or even my father.” Sanji grunted. 

“Oh? And why did you come to see me after you said you weren’t going to see me anymore?” Zoro cocked a brow.   
Sanji flattened his ears and dug his claws into the bark of the tree. He turned away from Zoro as the tiger rumbled in his ear. 

“I. I had to see you before you left.” Sanji grunted. 

“Left? And where am I going?” Zoro asked. Sanji perked up to that turning to him. There noses almost touching. Sanji glanced down to his lips then back up to his eye. Zoro smirked to that. 

“To war.” Sanji breathed. 

“War?” Zoro chuckled, “Where did you hear that from? If I was going to war I wouldn’t of come here to start something with you.” 

“Reiju told-” Sanji furrowed, “She lied to me so I could come and see you again.” 

“And she did a pretty good job of it.” Zoro hummed. 

“No! I can’t. I…” 

Zoro smirked cupping his cheek and pulling him closer. Sanji soon was breathless as Zoro was so close. Breath upon breath and eyes heavy lidded. 

“I have to hear a yes. Sure we aren’t supposed to be together. But. let’s make this forbidden territory. Hm? You and me against the world.” Zoro grinned.

“But. Why me?” Sanji breathed, “I I didn’t think you felt the same.” 

“You are the most beautiful breed I have ever seen in my entire life.” Zoro purred, “Besides, maybe we can give a reason for our families to come together.” 

“You think that will work?” 

“I know it will work. Don’t you trust me?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then shut the fuck up and kiss me already.” 

Sanji chuckled leaning in and kissing him. Throwing his arms over his shoulders. It started soft with pure. With puckered lips pressed against one another. Before Zoro’s teeth nipped at his bottom lip and his blunt tongue rolled over his pearly teeth. Sanji froze instantly as the tiger was breaking new territory. Soon feeling his rough and calloused hands and claws upon his thigh. Rolling his thumbs into the band of his shorts feeling the soft fur and hidden skin. Sanji pulled back fumbling off of the root and onto the grass behind them. Zoro cocked a brow to him. 

“Uh. maybe take it a bit slower? I. As much as I would like that. I.” Sanji stammered. 

“Fine. what more do you want to know about me?” Zoro asked.


	8. Chapter Eight: Dip

“So you want the fighting to stop?” Sanji asked. 

“As much as I want to rip out throats and- er. I want to take a break from training. My fathers are brutal. It would be nice to explore more without them breathing down my neck.” Zoro shrugged. 

Sanji folded his arms resting on the root of the tree. Zoro turned to him and leaned against the trunk of the tree. 

“Well and also to see you without going behind our prides back.” 

“I never understood that. You say pride but, you aren’t a lion.” Sanji asked cocking his head. 

“I’m not, but my father is. He’s such a great leader. If you ever meet him he will go on and on about his prideful mane. I want to be like him one day. A strong leader.” 

“And you will. You’d be a fantastic leader. And if push comes to shove we can build a pack all on our own.” Sanji chuckled. Zoro lit up to that as he pushed off the tree and grinned to him. 

“All on our own? I like the sound of that.” Zoro grinned. 

Sanji blushed turning away and folding his ears to his head. Zoro chuckled tilting his chin to look at him. His lips pressed in a line and avoiding eye contact. 

“I still don’t know a lot about you.” Zoro spoke, “I know your the youngest and you know how to cook.” 

Sanji glanced to him then back to the water. Yanking himself from Zoro’s grip he rested back down onto his folded arms as his ears perked back up.  

“Well, I have an older sister and brother. Reiju is more into making and collecting than hunting like my brother and I. My father was the one who taught me how to cook. While my brother made weaponry. I’m one of the few breeds that mates for life. And within a few months my father is going to arrange a marriage for me.-” 

“Whoa whoa, wait.” 

Sanji turned to him, he frowned as Zoro grinned to him. He leaned down with his sharp smug teeth. His eye glowing to the new found information of the golden fox. Sanji sighed propping himself up onto his palm and cocked a brow to the tiger. Beaming with delight. 

“Yes, yes. I’m supposed to-” 

“So your a virgin.” 

Sanji’s face broke out in a deep red. He instantly avoided eye contact with the tiger, who responded with a low rumble from his throat. Zoro crawled down to his level and pinned him down to the root of the tree. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being inexperienced.” Zoro chuckled, “And we can have lots and lots of practice together. Since I will be your only partner.” 

“And your okay with that?” Sanji asked. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I donno. I figured you’d want to-” 

“Want to have multiple partners? Those days are over. It was fun while it lasted and. It’s about time for me to settle. My parents would be pleased. If you were a feline. But. They will just have to suck it up.” 

“Wait. I thought. You. Your not.” 

“Nah baby. I got my practice rounds in. I find it more fun to stick my cock into a tight little ass. Such as one of yourself.” 

Sanji gave a disgusted look before kicking him into the pond. He turned to Zoro splashing into the water and bobbed back out. Sanji chuckled crawling to the edge of the pond and stuck his legs in. Zoro took a breath before diving under. Sanji leaned over to watch Zoro bob up between his legs and spew some water at his face. Sanji chuckled wiping his face and Zoro pulled himself up onto Sanji’s lap. Sanji furrowed as Zoro chuckled looking up at him.

“Looks like you have a bit of feline in you.” Zoro smirked. 

“Oh? And you have a bit of kanine in you too. You horn dog.” Sanji hissed. 

Grinning the tiger pulled Sanji into the pond with a loud splash. Sanji bobbed out gasping for air. He turned to the pond not seeing Zoro. 

“Zoro?” Sanji called. 

He gasped as a hand took his throat and another took his hips. Sanji turned to Zoro and frowned to him. He gave a cheesy grin. 

“Oh? Were you worried about me?” Zoro asked. 

“No I-” 

He tilted his chin up to kiss Sanji softly. Zoro pulled back and hummed softly, pulling the fox around Zoro pulled him up onto his hips and rejoined for a kiss. They both perked up to the vines when they heard a noise. Sanji shoved Zoro to the cattails and lily pads. Sanji turned to Reiju who sighed in relief seeing him. 

“Oh Reiju. It’s you.” Sanji sighed. 

“Sanji, Ichiji informed me of a feline crossing the border and onto our territory. You by chance wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” Reiju asked crossing her arms. 

Zoro poked out from the pond leavery. Sanji turned to him as they took hands and turned back to Reiju. She smiled putting her hands on her hips and awed softly. 

“So this is why you rushed out so quickly.” Reiju smirked. 

“I. I.” 

“I had to see him again.” Zoro spoke. 

“Well I’m glad the two of you are back together again. And maybe blossoming into something more?” Reiju hummed. Zoro chuckled pulling Sanji into his shoulder. 

“We’re going to make a pride of all our own.” Zoro grinned. 

“All of your own? What about your families? Do you want them to be at war between the both of you forever?” They glanced to each other then back to Reiju. 

“Well, what else are we supposed to do?” Sanji asked. 

“Combine the families!” 

They perked up to Perona stepping into the willow. Zoro furrowed to her. She slung a bag onto her back. Reiju smiled to her as she went to stand next to her. 

“Perona what are you doing out here?” Zoro hissed. 

“I came to see you big brother and I make sure you weren’t killed.” Perona smiled. 

“Killed?” Reiju asked. 

“Ichiji is coming this way. I ran into him on my way here.” Sanji turned to Zoro and clutched onto him. 

“You have to go.”


	9. Chapter Nine: Caught??

Sorry about the delay. But I've returned :D 

 

“No.” Reiju chuckled, “You both must go. We can hold down the fort here.” 

“But Perona-” 

“Ichiji knows I’m a long lost fox friend from far off. Now go hide.” Perona waved her hand shooing them off. 

Sanji took Zoro’s hand as they climbed out of the pond and behind the tree. Zoro pulled Sanji into his chest as they both kept quiet. Reiju took the liberty to sit on the edge of the pond. After a moment there was a shift in the willow as Ichiji stepped through. Placing an arrow into his pouch on his back and crossed his arms to the two girls. 

“What are you two doing out here so late?” Ichiji asked, “As a feline has crossed onto our territory.” 

“Would you relax Ichiji, Perona is only here for a visit. You must of mistaken her for a feline.” Reiju said. 

“You need to head back to our pack. Where they can keep an eye on you. And Perona. We can home you until the morrow. You never know what they are capable of. They could kill you with a swipe of their paw.” Ichiji growled. 

“Ichiji we are fine. I was just looking for Sanj-” 

“Sanji, he’s not in his hut?” Ichiji asked. 

Sanji clutched onto Zoro’s arm looking up at him. Zoro kept his eyes over his shoulder while stroking a hand over Sanji’s head. Soothing him that everything was going to be okay.

“If you would let me finish.” Reiju growled, “I was just looking for Sanji’s ingredients he needs for breakfast in the morning.” 

“Then let me do it and you two head back to the pack.” Ichiji held out his hand. 

“No, Sanji sent me on this mission because I know what’s good for plucking. Unlike you. Do you want your little brother getting upset again?” 

“I I was trying to help!” 

But. after a long and heated argument. Reiju. Had won. Ichiji knew he couldn’t talk her out of anything if she got her mind set on it. It’s how she was. Hard Headed and determined to fulfil the task that is at hand. 

Ichiji sighed crossing his arms as Reiju cocked a curled brow to him. Sanji and Zoro sunk to the forest floor since. They bickered for so long. They got tired of standing. Sanji sat in Zoro’s lap, resting on each other’s shoulders. And Sanji’s tail was being groomed by Zoros paw. 

“Fine. Just. Be careful out there. You never know who or what is out there.” Ichiji growled. 

“Yea yea I know how to take care of myself.” Reiju chuckled. 

Ichiji turned to leave pulling back the vines but he stopped. A sly smirk grew on his lips as he turned to the girls. Reiju didn’t like that look. 

“Take me with you. So I know you will be safe and you can do your own thing.” 

Reiju grumbled getting up. Rubbing her temples with a sigh she turned to Perona crossing her arms. 

“Come on. Lets go get this done.” She grunted. 

Perona hummed a laugh getting up and following after Reiju and Ichiji. As she was closing the vine viel she turned to Sanji poking out. She gave a wink before disappearing into the night. 


	10. Chapter Ten: All Night

“And then BOOM! He caught our forest on fire.” Zoro smirked turning to Sanji. His arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other kept them both upright. Sanji busted out laughing. Zoro smirked to the slight snort Sanji gave when he laughed. His laugh was genuine, his lip curled showing off his sharp teeth. Sanji’s nose crinkled shutting his eyes. He was absolutely adorable. Zoro couldn’t help but smirk down at him. Sanji eventually calmed down and fanned his face. He turned to Zoro wiping his eye with the heel of his hand. Zoro tilted up Sanji's chin placing a delicate kiss to his lips then the corner of his eye. 

“I’d love to meet Luffy one day.” Sanji hummed, “Your family sounds so. Fun. and they are alive and bubbling. Luffy sounds more like trouble though.” 

“Tell me about it.” Zoro grunted, “Everytime my back is turned he gets himself in some sort of trouble.” 

“Do you think he’s getting in trouble now?” Sanji smirked cocking a brow. 

“Most Likely. But there is that rare chance he’s actually sleeping. but that’s rare. By this point he’s probably looking for me.” Sanji turned to the vines of the tree, the direction Zoro lives. 

“I wish things were easier for us. Where we could all live in peace and just. Be happy.” 

Sanji took Zoro’s clawed hand and looked into his palm. Zoro sighed resting his chin on Sanji’s head. 

“I mean we could always form our own. Pride. Pack. whatever.” Zoro purred. 

“We couldn’t let our families be torn like that. Letting our siblings get in the way of our mess we left behind.” Sanji said outlining the lines on Zoro’s palm, “I couldn’t betray my father like that. He’s already done enough for me.” 

“When the time is right we can tell them. And no matter what happens. We will stand together. With or against our families.” 

“Fine I will agree with you that much.” 

“I know you wouldn’t fight against me. Since you fell in love with me the moment you saw me.” Zoro smirked. 

“oh? It took me months to fall in love with you. And you fell for me instantly so. Who’s the real loser here?” 

“Oh so you love me?” 

Sanji’s ears flattened to his head, he tucked his tail between his legs. Zoro chuckled pulling away as Sanji turned away from him. 

“Awe you do. How sweet is that. How long?” Zoro purred nuzzling against his shoulder and cheek.  
   
“Bug off.” 

“Not until you answer my question.” 

“Why does it matter?" 

“Fine then. What do you like most about me?” 

Sanji turned to him and gave a confused blink. Sighing knowing he needed an answer to something Sanji rested back against his shoulder. 

“Well lets see. Your strength probably. Just watching you kill and rip the flesh of your kill out just. Is breath taking.” Sanji hummed. 

“Really? Not my good looks or-”  
   
“Eh.” 

Sanji laughed as Zoro growled as him. Settling the tiger down the fox curled himself into his lap and kissed him softly. Nuzzling his head underneath his chin and hummed. 

“It was a joke. You are. Eyecandy.” Sanji hummed. 

“Pft I knew it.” 

“Well, what about me? Why come back to your enemy.” Sanji asked with a slight yawn and a curl of his tongue. His eyes shut resting on his chest. 

“Pft now your being nosy. Huh fox?” Zoro purred. 

“Shut up and answer the question.” 

Zoro sighed wrapping his arm around his hips. Drawing circles in his fur. 

“Well.” but Zoro was interrupted by soft snoring against his chest, he chuckled resting against the tree. His arms wrapped around Sanji’s hips, “Maybe another time.” 

Then fell asleep along with the fox. Against the cool breeze and the rough tree. Soft chirping of crickets lulied them to sleep in each other's embrace. 

Sanji snapped his eyes open. The sun peaked in on them through the breaks of the vines. It was morning. Sanji and Zoro fell asleep under the old willow tree… on Sanji’s territory. Also at the sun’s position. It’s pretty late in the day. Their family must be looking for them by now. 

Sanji snapped to Zoro snoring loud enough to give away their location. Grumbling he patted his face softly. Spilling his name softly upon his lips. Frowning when Zoro has yet to awaken. Sanji cupped his face and kissed him softly. Pulling back slowly with his lids heavy lidded. Earning the disoranted gaze of the tiger. 

“Zoro, you have to go before someone comes looking for us.” Sanji hushed between their breathes. 

“Fine but. One last thing.” Zoro smirked. 

Grabbing the back of his head he pulled Sanji into a rough kiss. Pawing at his skin and fur. Prying open his mouth with his tongue. Biting. Before he pulled back leaving Sanji breathless. Smirking Zoro licked his lips. Sanji grumbled fluffed up his fur glaring at Zoro over his shoulder. 

“Well vixen, it’s been fun but I better head back to my pride before they send Luffy after me.” Zoro purred running a hand through his hair, pushing back the lovely wild and green color. His ears flicked jingling the earrings as he turned to Sanji.  
   
“Vixen’s are females you dunce.” Sanji huffed. 

“Did I studder?” Zoro smirked. 

Sanji sighed getting up and poking out the vinery. He closed the vines and turned to Zoro. who was standing right behind him. Sanji frowned slightly not knowing when. 

“When can I see you again?” Zoro asked. 

“How about tonight? Meet me back here. If you can.” Sanji hummed.  
Zoro furrowed with a growl. Then stormed out of the tree and then disappeared into the distance of long grass. Sanji sighed rubbing the back of his head, he turned to head back to his pack. Where halfway there he ran into Ichiji. 

“Well there you are… what the hell where you doing? You smell like cat? What were you doing Sanji?” 

“I uh. Ichiji I-” 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Within Time

“He couldn’t of gone far.” Mihawk grunted crossing his arms. 

Luffy came into their cabin explaining he hadn’t found Zoro in his room. He went and checked the pirminater as well. But there was no sign of him. Mihawk and Shanks stepped out of their cabin to search themselves. 

“I’ll cross the border. Maybe those bastards took him.” 

“I”m fine.” 

They turned to Zoro grabbing Perona by her arm and dragging her before them. She grunted crossing her arms and looked over her shoulder. Giving a soft wink to him. Rolling his eye. 

“Perona snuck out beyond our territory. I went after her to make sure she didn’t get hurt.” Zoro explained, “we ran into some foxes along the way back home. But we are fine.” 

Mihawk furrowed snapping over to Perona. She puffed her cheeks pouting slightly. 

“Perona why?” Mihawk asked. 

“I just wanted to explore. It’s so boring here.” Perona grunted. 

“Adventure leads to danger. Your lucky your brother was there to take care of those animals.” Shanks spat. 

Zoro huffed crossing his arms. 

“Luffy, you will not leave your brothers side. If Perona goes across again you will alert us. With his since of direction he might not make it back to us again. We were lucky this time.” Mihawk said. Luffy clung to Zoro’s side and grinned up at him. 

“Ah don’t worry Zoro I won’t let you out of my sight. Come on let's go bathe you.” 

Taking his wrist Luffy lead him to the stream to bathe. Zoro glanced over to Perona with a signal of help as he is hauled away. Perona frowned starting to plan a way to get rid of Luffy. 

“Perona, what were you really doing out there?” Mihawk asked. She perked up to Mihawk wrapping his arm with Shanks. Both staring daggers at her. They both were confused by her sudden action of leaving their territory. 

“I was scouting their troops papa. What we are up against in case we have to fight them.” Perona said. Mihawk cocked a brow to her, his hawk eyes burying into her being. She swallowed thickly as he blinked and turned to Shanks. Earning the orbs of emerald green’s attention. 

“She’s lying, but. The truth will soon surface. And once it does, she will be to blame.” Mihawk spoke. Perona groaned storming off. Shanks watched her storm into their cabin. He turned to Mihawk whose focus was their daughter. 

“She’s hiding something. I think for Zoro. Perona wouldn’t go out on her own wim of leaving. Yet know how to count the mass and strength of our enemy.” Shanks said. Mihawk furrowed snapping to Shanks. 

“Are you implying my son would betray his pride for t-” 

“I’m not implying anything. I'm just saying, something doesn’t sit right. If Zoro is going to be the king one of these days. We have to shape him up from all these childish games. Running off and sneaking around.” 

“Your leadership. May I have a word?” 

They both turned to teach bowing respectively. He rose folding his arms behind his back. 

“I hadn’t seen the cubs return home since they left that morning to the outer fields.” 

“Do you know what for?” Shanks asked. 

“No but if I see them leave again shall I take action?” Teach asked. 

“No, not yet. But. do inform me if you see movement.” 

Perona grumbled grinding up some flowers and sprinkled them into some of Luffy’s meal. Stepping away from the kitchen she smirked. 

As night fell, Luffy was knocked out on the floor, Zoro snuck past him. And slunk down to the floor and out of the cabin. Pressed up against the wall of the cabin, he watched the sharp eyes of the guard. Zoro snuck around him and into the tall grass. Teach turned his way and smirked. 

“Well there you are… what the hell where you doing? You smell like cat? What were you doing Sanji?” 

“I uh. Ichiji I-” 

Ichiji gripped his chin. Sanji’s ears pressed to his head while his tail hung low. Ichiji’s expression softened perking up his ears. 

“I was turned down by the guy I liked so. I went to their territory. I walked to far and escaped their clutches.” 

He frowned pulling Sanji into an embrace. Stroking his head and sighed. 

“I’ll let you be and go kill him.” 

Sanji hummed as Ichiji stepped away from him. The blonde sighed looking to the forest. 

“Jeez I gotta help him find his way back here.” 

Sanji clawed at one of the trees by their border. then went onto the second one. Marking each tree till he wound up at the willow tree. Hoping maybe this would help Zoro. Sanji jumped to the movement inside. Zoro sat on the roots of the tree crossing his arms above his head. 

“Wh- how did you get here?” Sanji barked. 

“Your scent is strong when you are waiting for me.” Zoro purred licking his lips. 

Sanji growled folding back his ears and turned away from him. Zoro chuckled getting up and approaching him from behind. Wrapping an arm around his hips and purring into his neck. 

“Things might be hairy for a while. My parents are keeping a close eye on me.” Zoro sighed kissing his neck softly. Sanji leaned into the kiss before turning to him. 

“Partially the same for me. My brother is being. Nosy. but for now he’s going to leave me alone. And before we head back we have to bathe. So our scents aren’t lingering on each other.” 

“Then so be it.” 

Its been a few months now. Their plan slowly was falling into place. Perona and Reiju kept their families at bay while Zoro and Sanji snuck off to see each other. Well once they planned to meet up again. Not to grow the families suspension. As summer came to a close and fall was on the verge of plaguing it’s cooler weather onto the land. The time for them to meet up was getting shorter to once or maybe even twice a month. Hunting and preparing for the winter was keeping the young couple busy. Which really got to their moods. 

“I think its time for you to go see him.” Reiju spoke. Sanji turned to her with a small smile he added the last of the fruit to the basket. Picking it up he placed it on his hip he sighed. 

“I can’t I’m too busy helping the pack gather for the winter. I can’t get away and-” 

“I’ll handle everything. You’ve been a real pain in the butt since you haven’t been able to see him.” She huffed. 

“Fine. I’ll go tonight.” 


End file.
